The present invention relates generally to a case for displaying pictures and more particularly to a case especially adapted to illuminate one or more pictures of a group of pictures selectively for viewing by an audience.
It is frequently desired to present pictures for viewing by an audience. At times a group of pictures may be made available for viewing but one or more pictures of the group are brought to the attention of the audience selectively. This may be done by illuminating the selected pictures of the group.
For example, such an arrangement is conveniently employed when teaching a language. The teacher brings a particular picture to the attention of the students for the purpose of naming it in the language being taught. The particular lesson may require a group of pictures all of which are exposed to the class but the teacher selects the particular picture to be described by illuminating it.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved display case for presenting pictures to an audience.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a picture display case for presenting a group of pictures to an audience that is especially adapted to illuminate one or more of the group selectively, at the discretion of the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a picture display case for receiving a different number of pictures in different patterns for display which will adjust automatically to the number and pattern of pictures displayed to enable the switches to be operated consequently to illuminate the pictures.